They Thought It Was Azkaban
by OccAmy Phyre
Summary: They thought Azkaban took her sanity. They believed it was the Dementors and the memory of all the awful things she had done that broke her. They were so wrong.


**A/N:** This idea came from a really screwed up dream I had last night. I was the actress that played Bellatrix in the movies and was more or less a whore in a war zone kept for the soldiers. I remembered the Insanity Challenge by sick-atxxheart and decided to write this back story for Bella based on the dream. I really do have some of the most fucked up dreams.

Not the best story I've written, but frankly I didn't want to go deep enough to make it better. I really don't feel like having that kind of mindfuck right now.

**WARNING:** Rape, torture, non-con

* * *

People thought it was Azkaban that did it, that drove her over the edge. They thought the Dementors had cracked her mind; that the isolation and solitude of the prison took what little was left of her sanity. But they were wrong. They were so wrong.

She never wanted to join Him, not really. She dreamt of marriage and children, of playing the Lady of the house. Her and her sister would play dress up and pretend to be Princesses of the manor when they were children. They would dream about exotic balls and fancy dresses made by the best wizarding designers. She was excited when her sister became Lady Malfoy and dreamt of the day she would be married.

But it would never be.

Her family betrothed her to Rodolphus LeStrange who gifted her in turn to the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord took it upon Himself to train her. He stripped and collared her, snapping a thick chain onto the ring attached to the metal collar. She slept on His floor, naked and chained for his pleasure. The ground was cold, the stones rough against her pureblood skin. She was used to sleeping on silk and cotton, the best for the Blacks, and her soft skin was easily shredded by the rough floor, especially when the Dark Lord would throw her down and fuck her until her knees and breasts were skinned. Then He would laugh. He would laugh and shove her face down into her blood, making her lick it up so she didn't leave a mess.

It went on this way for days, weeks, months... At His whim she would bend over the bed, the chair, out the window to be taken as desired, fucked roughly until He made her beg, beg to stop, to continue, to do _something_. He took pleasure in making her cry for Him, in frustration or pain, getting her to the edge of orgasm before leaving her there. She was never permitted to come. It was not allowed. The one time she did... let's just say she never did it again.

He kept a variety of whips and floggers in a trunk, using them on her for punishment or pleasure. Her skin was always crisscrossed with welts and blood. Every day she bled for Him, from His nails, His cock, the stones, the whips....

As the Dark Lord tired of her she became the Death Eaters' reward for a successful raid. She would sit at His feet, naked and chained only to be turned around and taken at the edge of the dais by one of the masked men. She became one of the entertainments at the revels. She was laid down across a short table, her head at one end and her legs off the other. She would be naked, her legs chained so they were spread wide, her holes open for any Death Eater to unzip and plunge into. By the end of the night blood and semen would be dripping from her mouth, pussy and anus. Her back would be red and dripping from the various belts and whips used on her.

During every revel, every gifting, she lost a bit more of herself. She could feel her sanity and her grip on reality slipping; but she held on. She held on until the day the Dark Lord decided she was too dirty to carry His or His Death Eaters' children. The day He cast an obscure Dark Arts spell that ensured she could never bear children. That finally broke her. While she had accepted that the marriage and life she wanted would never be, she still dreamt of children of her own. It was part of what kept her together. But without it...

After that, she couldn't feel anything anymore. She withdrew into herself, becoming nothing more than a shell. After everything that happened to her, getting lost in her mind was the easiest thing to do.

They thought it was Azkaban that did this to her. They were so wrong.


End file.
